


Christmas bath

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon, Christmas, M/M, Navidad, VictUuri, Vicyuu, Yuuvic, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo





	Christmas bath

Siempre le había gustado la navidad. No era un fan acérrimo de la celebración en sí, pero cada vez que llegaban esas fechas sentía una nostalgia dulce que lo hacía pensar en su familia, tal vez porque desde que se había ido a Detroit, sus navidades las habían pasado separados.  
Durante esos cinco años en tierras americanas, había vivido esas fechas junto al entusiasmo de Pichit, por lo que nunca podría decir que había sido aburrido o algo menos que divertido, su amigo tailandés era capaz de contagiar a todo el mundo con su energía y si a eso le sumaba el entusiasmo con que los americanos disfrutaban esas fechas, daba como resultado muy lindos recuerdos.  
Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Su vida había cambiado en esos años y de alguna forma sus elecciones, más la caprichosa fuerza del destino, lo había llevado a los brazos de quien ahora era su prometido, aquel a quien había admirado como un dios por años y que al conocerlo poco a poco lo hizo enamorarse del humano que había en él.   
Víctor y sus contradicciones. Sonreía al recordar lo impactante que había sido tenerlo en su vida en persona y conocer esas cosas pequeñas que lo identificaban como alguien plagado de errores, pero que al combinarse por completo poseían una belleza única que había hecho que nunca más pudiese apartar los ojos de él.  
Ya había pasado dos años desde que había aparecido en su vida, reclamando un puesto de su corazón sin siquiera notar que había ocupado prácticamente todo el espacio, con esa característica soltura y confianza que emanaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Víctor no había dudado en llevarlo con él a vivir a St. Petersburgo, a pesar de lo difícil que podía resultar el ser su entrenador y competencia al mismo tiempo, Víctor parecía más feliz que nunca y eso era suficiente para tranquilizar su corazón.  
Aun así, quería hacer algo especial por el cumpleaños de su amado. Ese día Víctor había estado muy ocupado, en Rusia la navidad no era algo que se celebrara, por lo que su entrenador tuvo que seguir haciendo trámites y corriendo de un lado a otro para llenar papeleo. Sabía que a Víctor no le importaba mucho, pero recordaba el brillo en su mirada aquella vez en España cuando habían pasado por una feria navideña, el entusiasmo al ver cada puesto y decoración y como le comentó, un tanto decaído, que en Rusia no se celebraba la navidad.  
Así que había decidido hacer algo especial ese día, Víctor volvería a la hora de cenar y él ya tenía preparado su comida favorita, porque sabía que esa noche era doblemente especial:  
No solo era navidad, era el cumpleaños de Víctor y a pesar de que este no solía celebrarlo, quería que al menos tuviese un recuerdo íntimo de los dos, aquellos momentos robados que compartían y lo llenaban con fuerza.  
Terminó de poner la mesa, dejando todo listo para servir la comida una vez el ruso llegase. Había preparado Strogonoff como plato fuerte, Víctor siempre le decía que era el único plato que su mamá cocinaba a la perfección y cada vez que estaba en su país sentía ganas de probarlo, aunque fuese comprado en un restaurant.  
Cuando la oscuridad ya se hacía presente, se acercó al árbol de navidad para encenderlo, rodeando a Makkachin el cual dormía envuelto en sí mismo a los pies de este. Agotado como estaba luego de correr por todo el departamento tras Yuuri, el caniche estuvo muy animado a medida que veía al humano de su humano preparar la comida.  
Encendió el árbol con cierta dificultad, el enchufe estaba justo detrás de él por lo que tuvo que contorsionarse para lograr encenderlo sin pasar a llevar los adornos.   
Los colores inundaron el departamento, en movimientos tintineantes, cambiando de tonos y formas, y dando un aspecto mucho más íntimo y tranquilo. No se preocupó de encender luces en ninguna otra parte, ya que después de una sencilla compra durante la mañana se había encargado de llenar el departamento de estas, llevando la navidad a cada habitación.  
Se quedó un momento contemplando su obra. Le gustaba el efecto que tenían las luces navideñas en la sala de estar, daba un aspecto mágico y surrealista que sabía Víctor amaría.  
Su celular sonó entonces, su amado ya iba en camino y esa era su señal para ir hacia el cuarto del baño y preparar la bañera.  
Tuvo especial cuidado en las sales y espumas que agregaba. Quería que fuera perfecto, con la misma meticulosidad con la que Víctor siempre lo sorprendía, por lo que tardó más de la cuenta en armar todo, tan absorto estaba que no sintió la puerta sonar al abrirse.  
Unas manos tocaron su cintura, provocando un sobresalto acompañado de un beso en el cuello de parte del ruso.  
—Siempre estás lleno de sorpresas Yuuri. —dijo Víctor a su oído, provocando un cosquilleo agradable al escuchar su ronca voz.  
—Quería hacer algo especial para ti. —respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.   
Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Víctor no había soltado su agarre por lo que ahora estaban muy cerca, mirándose con esas sonrisas que solo se dedicaban entre ellos y que tenían un lugar especial en el corazón de Yuuri.   
—El baño está listo. —murmuró, porque sentía que si hablaba más fuerte rompería algo de esa tensión que estaban compartiendo, aquella que ocurría justo antes de que se perdiesen entre ellos.   
—¿Me vas a sacar tú la ropa? — Víctor tenía esa mirada que lo hacía sentir desnudo, completamente expuesto y sintió su parte dócil estremecerse ante eso, lo había anhelado tanto…  
—Si es lo que mi prometido desea. —respondió, dejando claro lo que pretendía con esa frase.  
Víctor sonrió satisfecho, se veía tan hermoso bajo las tenues luces navideñas, de alguna forma supo que esa imagen era una de esas que quedaban guardadas para siempre en sus recuerdos, la sonrisa sincera y plena de su amado y la forma en que se sabían complementados.  
Compartieron caricias lentas y besos coquetos. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, sonriendo con los ojos mientras respiraban al mismo ritmo. Las manos frías de Víctor contrastaban con su piel caliente y de alguna forma él terminó desvestido antes que su amado, el cual no dejaba de tocarlo como si pudiese recrearse en su piel.  
—Espera, se supone que esto es para ti. — lo interrumpió un momento.   
Víctor soltó una mezcla de bufido y risita, dando un paso hacia atrás para que Yuuri terminara de desvestirlo.  
Con mucho cuidado y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, retiró sus últimas prendas. Tuvo que ser soporte de su amado para que terminara de sacarse la ropa interior, quedando al fin en igualdad de condiciones.  
—Ven. —tomó su mano, evitando mirar demasiado y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, muchas veces el estar de esa forma seguía avergonzándolo un poco.  
Testeó la temperatura de la bañera y guio a Víctor dentro, el cual sonrió feliz al entrar al agua caliente. Sonrió al ver como su amado soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y, si bien la bañera del ruso era bastante grande, no era suficiente para que dos hombres adultos pudiesen compartirla sin tocarse.  
Y realmente no importaba, porque apenas se acostumbraron a la cálida temperatura del agua, se acercó a su prometido para verse envuelto en un beso tan lento como el anterior, sintiendo sus pieles mojadas tocarse y la comodidad que implicaba estar en los brazos de Víctor.  
Sentía esa determinación que rara vez lo embargaba cuando estaban así de juntos, el deseo hacía cosquillas en su piel, volviéndolo más osado y exigente; pronto el beso se convirtió en una necesidad y al impulsarse a sus brazos para profundizarlo escuchó el chapoteo del agua al caer de la bañera.  
—Veo que alguien está caliente. —Víctor cortó el beso, sonriendo ante su necesidad.  
—Cállate y bésame. —exigió, volviendo a tomar sus labios, sentía el calor húmedo de su boca como si fuesen llamaradas, la excitación recorría su cuerpo como si de serpientes se tratase, centrándose en su dura erección la cual ya se encontraba rozando con la de Víctor.  
Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, intentando no acelerar demasiado su ritmo y disfrutar por más tiempo el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo. Amaba cada parte de Víctor, a pesar de que no podía admirarlo por completo debido a la espuma, podía ver sus ojos cargados de deseo y las ganas contenidas de ser tomado por él.  
Los besos comenzaron a descender. Quería sentir más, probar su piel y acariciar cada centímetro que estuviese a su alcance. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda en masajes circulares, provocando sonidos roncos de satisfacción en Víctor que terminaron por encenderlo por completo, adoraba la forma en que, aun siendo devorado por él, su amado era increíblemente masculino.  
Besó su clavícula, deteniéndose con especial cuidado en esa atractiva línea que siempre gustaba de admirar, sobre todo cuando Víctor usaba poleras holgadas. Besó ese lugar con devoción, bajando lentamente en sus besos hasta envolver un pezón con el mismo entusiasmo con que se comería un caramelo.  
El gemido de Víctor no se hizo esperar, sintió su cuerpo moverse contra el suyo, buscando fricción ante el estímulo y es que el ruso no solía tener mucha paciencia en cuanto a contener su excitación, Yuuri sabía que tenía poco tiempo hasta que su amado se impacientara.  
Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo en un camino tan lento y pausado que provocó otro impulso en su amado, el cual alzó las caderas deseoso de recibir contacto.  
—Yuuri...   
Sus manos tomaron su gran erección, masajeando para provocar más placer mientras dirigía sus labios nuevamente a la boca de su amado, sentía que no lo había besado lo suficiente.  
—Víctor… ¿me dejas hacerte el amor? —susurró, cortando el beso para mirar esos hermosos ojos zafiros, llenos de deseo.  
—Todas las veces que quieras. —respondió el ruso, sonriendo de medio lado para tomar su rostro con las manos. —Pero apresúrate. Sabes que no tengo paciencia y si sigues así de lento voy a tomarte yo y créeme que no te voy a soltar hasta que me sacie por completo.  
Tragó saliva ante esa amenaza, sabía que era cierta, después de todo ya había ocurrido un par de veces.  
Volvió a la carga con los besos, solo que esta vez una de sus manos soltó la erección de su prometido para dirigirse a su entrepierna, tanteando su entrada con los dedos y comprobando su sensibilidad.  
—Ponte de pie, quiero sentirte bien. —se levantó de pronto, esperando que Víctor imitara su gesto.  
Su prometido se veía entusiasmado al levantarse. Se apoyó en la pared para darle una privilegiada vista de sus nalgas y no pudo evitar agacharse frente a él para besar ese culo de los dioses que solo Víctor Nikiforov podía cargar.  
Tomó sus nalgas, sintiendo la firmeza de estas y sin dudarlo dejó un mordisco en una, recibiendo un hermoso gemido en respuesta. Lo tomó como un incentivo para seguir besando y mordiendo con suavidad, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrada de su amado y, luego de salivar dos dedos, comenzó a presionar en ese anillo de músculo que pronto podría profanar.  
Comenzó con una falange, Víctor lo recibió con un ronco gemido que fue acompañado de agitadas respiraciones a medida que entraba y salía. A pesar de la impaciencia de su amado sabía que debía prepararlo bien, después de todo Víctor rara vez tomaba esa posición por lo que no quería hacerle daño.  
Se irguió otra vez, comenzando a dejar besos por toda la espalda de su amado mientras seguía dilatándolo con un dedo. Cuando sintió que este entraba y salía con facilidad, sumergió otro, comenzando con un movimiento de tijeras para dilatarlo más rápido, a juzgar por los movimientos que Víctor hacía estaba cercano a impacientarse.  
—Ya estoy listo. —urgió el ruso, soltando un jadeo al sentir un tercer dedo inmiscuyéndose en su interior. —Apresúrate y tómame.  
—No quiero hacerte daño. —besó su cuello y nuca, podía ver como su prometido se mordía los labios ante las sensaciones, su pene se endureció un poco más solo con ver esa imagen.  
—No me harás daño, solo entra de una vez. —urgió Víctor, clavando su mirada en él, la orden en sus ojos no admitía replica.   
Dejó un casto beso en sus labios luego de asentir. Tomó con una mano una nalga del ruso, separándolas para poder introducirse en él. Esa vista de su entrada dilatada y necesitada era tan atrayente que sintió un calor embargar su pecho, tomó su pene para alinearlo y entrar de una estocada.  
Soltó una maldición en su idioma natal al sentir esa estrechez aprisionándolo. La forma en que Víctor lo envolvía por completo; caliente y húmedo por dentro, jadeante y desesperado.   
Tomó sus caderas, impulsándose para comenzar a penetrarlo, sabía que sus movimientos podían ser algo torpes y no llegaba ni de lejos a la intensidad y maestría con que Víctor lo tomaba, pero sentía las emociones desbordantes en su cuerpo y poder tener a su amado así por esa vez era tan gratificante que pronto sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas.  
Soltó un jadeo de placer al escuchar su nombre en forma de gemido. Tenía una imagen privilegiada desde donde estaba y la estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque el poder ver la espalda musculosa de Víctor completamente mojada, las gotas cayendo por su cuerpo mientras estaban iluminados por la tenue y parpadeante luz de las luces navideñas, era un escenario tan íntimo y propio de ellos que las inhibiciones que solía tener quedaron de lado, de pronto la necesidad de ir más rápido y fuerte lo embargó y tuvo que tomar al ruso de los hombros para poder penetrarlo con más fuerza.  
—Te amo Víctor. —sintió su propio corazón acelerándose al decir eso, le costaba ser tan directo, pero algo lo había poseído esa noche en que simplemente no podía contenerse. —Feliz cumpleaños.  
—Yuuri… —los ojos de Víctor lo encontraron al girarse y no pudieron dejar de mirarse mientras lo embestía, sabía por su mirada que estaba cerca del orgasmo por lo que siguió chocando sin parar en ese punto de su amado donde el placer estallaba con más fuerza.  
Sintió el interior del ruso comenzando a apretarlo. Era delicioso y fascinante la forma en que el orgasmo de su amado parecía palpitar contra su pene, sentía cada movimiento interno de su amado acompañado del gemido que soltó Víctor al correrse y por un momento llegó a preguntarse si él provocaba la misma sensación en el ruso cuando este lo tomaba.  
Cuando su prometido terminó de correrse, salió de su interior. Él no había alcanzado aún el orgasmo, aunque en ese momento no le importaba, no cuando la sonrisa cansada de Víctor al mirarlo lo había desarmado por completo.  
De pronto estaba en los brazos de su amado, devorado por un beso ansioso y lleno de energía que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se asombró al sentir la erección de su amado tocando su estómago y fue evidente su sorpresa al mirar hacia abajo y verlo en toda su extensión.  
—Sigues erecto. —Declaró, como si no fuese suficientemente obvio.  
—Fue un orgasmo seco. —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Sabía lo que eso significaba y tragó saliva al entender lo que se venía con ese acto. —Y eso significa que es mi turno.  
Otro beso demandante, el abrazo de Víctor envolviendo su cintura y de pronto el mismo estaba recostado sobre la bañera, envuelto en la calidez del agua con un ruso sexy entre las piernas, besando sus labios como si estuviese bebiendo de ellos.  
Estaban impacientes, sentía su cuerpo completo arder de deseo y a pesar de que había saciado esa extraña posesividad que lo había embargado al querer tomar a Víctor, ahora estaba listo para recibirlo y dejarse llevar por la pasional forma de hacer el amor que tenía su entrenador.  
Sus dedos largos no tardaron nada en prepararlo, no dejó de moverse impaciente bajo su toque y cuando Víctor por fin alineó su miembro contra su entrada, el mismo se impulsó para ser penetrado de una vez por todas, soltando un gemido de necesidad que se perdió como un eco en el cuarto de baño.  
—Tu sí que sabes hacer regalos de cumpleaños. —soltó Víctor de pronto, con esa sonrisa abierta al saberse poseedor de su cuerpo.   
Hubiese querido responder. Decirle que él le había dado el mejor regalo de todos al aceptar ser su prometido y monopolizar su tiempo. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuánto atesoraba cada momento que compartían, como si fuesen regalos que algún Dios benevolente les otorgaba y no dejaba de repetirse lo afortunado que era por ser poseedor de su amor.  
Pero de su boca solo salían gemidos necesitados y el nombre de Víctor como una plegaria. Su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle y solo fue consiente de la sensación de tener a su amado dentro suyo, la deliciosa forma en que presionaba su punto más sensible y el sonido del agua chapoteando con fuerza a su alrededor, desbordándose por la bañera sin que a ninguno de los dos le importara demasiado.  
Se abrazó a su amado cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Apretó su agarre contra sus húmedos hombros y siguió respirando agitado contra su oído mientras era embestido sin parar por los pasionales movimientos de Víctor, el cual no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo hermoso que era.  
“Yo también te amo” Pensó con fuerza, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse cada vez más rápido, el calor recorría su cuerpo, concentrándose en su pene y en el lugar donde Víctor no había parado de chocar. “Te amo tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me haces”  
Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento, demasiado absorto al estallar en un orgasmo lleno de necesidad, precipitando a Víctor junto a él. Se sentía delicioso, perfecto y simplemente correcto estar así, unidos como uno solo y sintiendo sus pieles tocarse de una forma en que sabían necesitaban cada día.  
Los besos suaves sobre su frente no se hicieron esperar, Víctor tenía la costumbre de besar su rostro luego de hacer el amor, acariciando sus caderas en masajes suaves, como si desease calmar el dolor que eventualmente llegaría, sobre todo si había sido muy brusco en algún momento.  
—Amo esta clase de sorpresas. —Víctor rompió el silencio al fin, sacándole una sonrisa de paso.  
—Quería celebrar tu cumpleaños de forma especial, aunque esto no estaba del todo planeado. —respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco al pensar en lo inocente que era su plan al principio.  
—¿Pensaste en prepárame un baño y de alguna forma no terminásemos follando en la bañera? —Víctor lo pinchó en las mejillas, de nuevo esa sonrisa de corazón que lograba acelerar el propio. —Eres tan adorable.  
—Solo quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí y mimarte un poco, por eso el baño y la cena. —murmuró, desviando la mirada. Aún estando desnudos y envueltos en un abrazo en la bañera sentía la fuerza de la mirada zafiro en su rostro. —Sé que no le tomas mucho peso a tu cumpleaños, pero para mí es una de las fechas más importantes del año. El día que naciste es el día que marcó mi felicidad, no puedo simplemente obviar eso.  
Un silencio siguió a esa declaración y por un momento pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Se atrevió a mirar a Víctor, sus mejillas ardían un poco por la timidez y al ver la expresión emocionada de su amado supo que todo estaba bien.  
—¡Iuuuri! —Víctor lo apretujó más a él, frotando sus mejillas contra su rostro y avergonzándolo aún más. —No te voy a soltar nunca más.  
Normalmente lo habría apartado por la timidez o habría tartamudeado alguna respuesta para evadir el tema, pero la necesidad de seguir monopolizando el tiempo y amor de su prometido fue superior a sus fuerzas, por lo que envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo correspondido y se dejó mimar por un muy entusiasta Víctor.  
Definitivamente esa era la mejor navidad hasta la fecha, y el solo pensar en todas las que vendrían por delante lo hizo sonreír como un bobo.


End file.
